Nightmares (special edition)
by BAJ
Summary: When Jim is kidnapped the crew of the Outlaw Star will have to fight the most unlikely enemy to get him back. This special edition is longer and has many more plot twists
1. the attack

Hello everyone. This fic is a new version of my Outlaw Star fic   
"Nightmares" It was well recived but a lot of reviewers thought it should of   
been longer. Therefore after much deliberation I have decided to create a special   
edition version where the story is more detailed. So for first time readers of   
this fic you can go read the shorter version or you can read this better one.   
Also don't worry this story will have a few twists and turns that the orginal   
story did not. By the way I do not nor do I claim to own any of the following   
characters this is a completely fictional story. Now thats out of the way so,   
enjoy!  
  
The Outlaw Star had just docked at Kalbeta space port and the crew was   
glad to be there. It had been a weeks trip to get there and all five members of   
the strange yet familar crew were glad to strech their legs. It was esspically   
reausuring because for a rare change money was not going to be an issue. Before  
leaving the last space port Gene had finnaly came through for the team. A man   
named Qazar was wanted through out the galaxy for robbery and murder by sheer   
luck Gene and Jim ran into him while searching for caster shells. The battle   
that ensued was short but in the end Gene came out on top. The bounty on the   
man's head was 800,000 wong. The group decided to use 500,000 to pay off part   
of what they owed Fred and keep the other 300,000 for some spending cash. For   
once they were all going to have a fun weekend.  
  
Gilliam docked the ship with Jim's help as it was only 9:00 am and Gene  
was still fast asleep. After paying for the weekend docking fees Jim went back   
to the Outlaw Star as he could already smell the breakfest Melfina was cooking.  
As he had guessed Melfina was hard at work in the kitchen turning out piles   
upon piles of pancakes (mostly to fill up Aisha). Suzuka was the next to appear   
at the table and as ussal was her normal ultra polite self. She put aside her  
boken and sat quietly at the table after saying good morning to Jim and Mel.   
Aisha was the next to apper, she scramble down the stairs as soon as she caught   
the wiff of food in the air and quickly took her seat as she almost drooled with   
anticipation. She was so enticed by the food that she barely noticed the others   
were there.  
  
Melfina then turned and said "Okay everyone here ya go, dig in" she said   
as she set a stack of 3 pancakes in front of each of them.   
  
Jim began to eat quickly as he was indeed hungry, Suzuka ate politely   
carefully cutting each peice while she complemented Melfina on the taste.   
Aisha.....well lets just say table manners are not her strong suit.  
  
As the trio ate breakfest a familar yawn was heard at the door. The   
group turned to see Gene half a sleep standing at the door.   
  
"My god, Gene your up before 10:00 its a miracle." said Jim as he   
chuckled.  
  
Gene tossed him a dirty look when he saw Melfina and Aisha attempting to   
fight of the giggles...and failing. Suzuka just smiled and sipped her juice.  
"Oh shut up, I am up early because I intend to enjoy today" said Gene  
  
"Yeah it will be nice for a change, not having to worry about all the   
money problems" said Jim "I can't wait for a weekend with nothing to worry about"  
  
"Well remeber this James it was I who caught that punk, yeah me and you   
would not have this weekend of peice if it was not for me" said Gene as he sat   
down for breakfest.  
  
Jim was about to say something about how he was the one who pointed Qazar  
in the first place but he was cut off by Melfina who said "Gene sometimes you   
such an Egotist"  
  
"Yeah but this Egotist is your lover" Gene said as he gave Melfina a   
quick kiss on the cheek.   
  
Melfina kissed him back and said "Don't remind me"  
  
Jim then fell to the ground holding his sides as he laughed himself silly.  
  
Later that afternoon the gang was eating lunch at a fast food resturant   
on the staion and the were all discusing what they were going to do with the   
rest of the day.   
  
"So Gene what do you and your ego want to do today?" said Jim sarcastically  
  
"Well I was thinking of going out" said Gene with a sly tone in is voice  
  
"Oh really out to say....a club" said Jim  
  
Gene's face got very red and a sly fox grin creeped accross his face as he   
said "Well you could say that"  
  
"That wouldn't be a strip club would it" said Melfina as she stood behind   
him with an angry look on her face.  
  
"Mel, your back from the bathroom...so soon....uh no, I didn't mean a   
strip club. I ment a.....ahh......a dance club, yeah!" said Gene nervously  
  
"Dancing!" said Mel as her face lit up "I have never been dancing can I   
go"   
"What! But, now wait I......oh sure Mel you can come" Gene said defeated  
Gene then turned to see his young partner and Aisha attempting to hide their   
laughter, and failing. Gene then decided that a little revenge was in order.   
"So Jim what did you plan on doing with your day, the Outlaw Star is up to snuff  
so you have a free day ahead of you."  
  
Jim was about to respond but then he realized Aisha was sitting next to  
him and he said "Well I think I'm gonna go to mumblemumble" Jim attempted to hide  
the place he was going from a certain Ctarl Ctarl but he failed.  
  
"Your going to the Arcade alright! I wanna go" said Aisha  
  
Jim then let out a low groan as Gene savored the sweet revenge.  
  
"So Suzu that takes care of us four what about you" said Aisha  
  
"If you must know I plan on going to a spa and relaxing, and for the last  
time don't call me that!" said Suzuka raising her voice for effect.  
  
"Well that sounds good to me" said Gene "How about we all meet back here  
for dinner"  
  
The others agreed and they all went their sepereate ways.  
  
About two hours later Jim found himself playing darts at the local arcade.  
While Aisha was busy with a VR game called Galactic Fighter. After Aisha had spent  
a lot of tokens she came to Jim and said "Um Jim, would you mind if I....borrow.."  
  
Jim then turned to her and said "Aisha this happens everytime you come with  
me you always spend all your tokens and then bug me for some more."   
  
"Oh please Jim just one wong, I promise I will beat the game by then."  
said Aisha giving Jim her best puppy dog...(scratch that)...kitty cat eyes.  
  
"Oh...alright but after that we have to go back to the diner its getting   
late." He said  
  
Your the best Jim she said as she ruffled her fingers through his hair.  
She then bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran to find the the token   
machine.  
  
Now the hair ruffle was nothing new to Jim, but the kiss was a whole other  
matter. Jim had never been kissed by a girl. So Jim was a statue for a few seconds.  
Eventually however, he got to his sense brushing off the kiss as just another way  
Aisha attempted to embaress him.  
  
About twenty minutes later Jim had finnaly convinced Aisha to leave despite  
the fact she was not able to beet the game. "I tell you Jim those games are fixed,  
they are bias to the Ctarl Ctarl. Its not fair." complained Aisha as Jim just   
marched on attempting to ignore Aisha's ranting.  
  
Meanwhile close by two figures watched from the shadows.   
  
"Hey, how about him" said one   
  
"Yeah...yeah good eye Growler" said the other  
  
"But what about the Ctarl Ctarl bitch Joey" said Growler  
  
"Don't worry there is only one of em" said Joey "You take her I'll grab the  
kid and then we'll kill her."  
  
"Alright, sounds good lets go" responded Growler  
  
Aisha continued her ranting as she turned a corner heading to the diner.  
However she was so busy complaining she did not have enough time to react when a   
large man came up behind her and wrapped his giganic arms around her and lifted her  
off the ground.   
  
Aisha let out a high yelp by instict and Jim quickly turned and saw the   
situation. Jim then pulled a small gun from his jacket and pointed it had the  
giant's head. "I don't know who you are and I frankly don't care. Now put my freind  
down."  
  
"Okay, but first you get to take a little nap" said another man from   
behind Jim. The man then sprayed a strange green mist in Jim's face and Jim fell  
like a stone and was out cold. The man then picked up Jim and through him over  
his sholder putting Jim's gun in his jacket pocket.  
  
"Put him down you bastard!" yelled Aisha  
  
"Fuck you" said the man with Jim  
  
Aisha then wiggled her way down to her captors arm and bit down hard. Her  
large fangs peiced the skin, a meatal sheeth, and then a red wire. The electric   
shock that followed was incredeble. Aisha's screamed in pain as thosands of   
volt coursed through her. When the shock stopped, her body fell to the ground like  
rag doll.   
  
The large man then said "Holy shit! My arm look what she did to my arm."  
he said as he looked at his right arm now haiging limp at his side.  
  
"Relax Growler we got what we came for we will get it fixed after we are  
finished with this" said the other man pointing to Jim who was slug over his sholder.  
  
Growler then looked at Aisha and said "What about her?"   
  
"She's toast, she just saved us the trouble of killing her ourselves."  
laughed the other man. The pair then walked out of the alley leaving Aisha for  
death.   
  
Aisha then stammered to her feet and leaned up against the wall and said  
"Jim, oh Jim no. I have to get Gene and the others" Aisha then began to drag her  
severly burt and injured body twoards the diner.  
  
CHAPTER #2 is up next. 


	2. the search

Here is Chapter 2  
  
It had been 5 months since that fatefull day at the layline, since that  
time the crew of the Outlaw Star had changed a little. Gene was still a shoot first  
ask questions later type of person, but he seemed less jumpy with Melfina around.  
Suzuka had not killed once since the layline, but she had knocked the crap out of  
people. Jim was still extremely over mature for his age, but Aisha had brought out  
some of the kid in him. Aisha was still a live wire, but she no "jumped the gun".  
Then there was Melfina. She was no longer the timid girl that Gene had first met.  
She now had self confidence and even a little attitude. But one thing she still had  
was the ability to worry. That ability was currently in full affect.  
  
"Gene, Jim at least would have shown up by now." said Melfina  
  
"Mel, listen he is only a half....no wait an hour late...I...well.."  
stammered Gene  
  
"Gene, she is right Aisha may have caused him to be a little late but this  
is just not like him. Something is wrong" said Suzuka  
  
"Alright, Mel you stay here in case he comes back. Suzuka you and I will  
search for him. said Gene  
  
"Very well" said Suzuka as she headed for the corner however before she  
could make the turn a badly burned and injured Aisha appered.  
  
"Gene,.....Jim...is." said Aisha weakly before she passed out into Suzuka's  
arms.  
  
"AISHA!" yelled Melfina in panic  
  
"Back to the Outlaw Star on the double" said Gene  
  
A few minutes later Suzuka was helping Melfina banndage their hurt freind.  
Gene had injected a painkiller so she would not hurt as badly. As they continued  
the first aid instructions in the Outlaw Star med bay. Aisha came to her senses.  
  
Aisha's eyes open slowly and then when she rembemered what had happened   
her eyes popped open and she began to ramble. "Oh no, oh I failed. Oh Gene I am so  
sorry........they got him....oh no...oh god no....Gene please...oh Gene please"  
  
Gene went to the panicy Aisha and said "Aisha where is Jim"  
  
"I don't know, two men took him" Aisha said attempting to fight back tears  
of guilt.  
  
"Aisha I want you to think do you rembemer what they looked like." said   
Suzuka  
  
"One was really tall and huge arms. One was cybernetic thats what I was  
shocked by. Before they left the other one called him Growler" said Aisha.  
  
"Alright....we are looking for large cyborg with a busted arm. Now he's   
gonna need to fix that fairly quick. Gilliam download all known cybernetics shops  
on this staion and let us know witch one is closest." said Gene  
  
"Please wait" said Gilliam......"The nearest one is only 2 blocks away,  
It is called the Vapor trail tech shop. I have also taken the liberty of printing  
a map for you."  
  
Gene then said "Alright Suzuka you come with me. Mel I want you to stay   
here and look after Aisha when we fi"   
  
"NO!" said Melfina cutting off Gene   
  
"But Mel listen" said Gene  
  
"No! Gene, Jim means just as much to me as he does to you. He is part of  
my family too. I will not just sit by why he is in danger" said Melfina being  
very defiant in her statements.  
  
Gene was about to protest but Suzuka grabbed his right sholder and when  
he looked into her eyes he saw that she agreed with Melfina. Gene didn't like it  
at all he would have to worry about Melfina if a battle occured. He would have  
aruged further but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He knew that  
in the long run it was pointless. "Okay, Mel but promise me you'll be carefull"  
said Gene  
  
"I promise" said Mel with a sigh of relief  
  
"Aisha will you be alright by yourself?" asked Gene  
  
"Sure Gene, I am a Ctarl Ctarl. I'll be up to help you find Jim soon I   
just need rest" she muttered  
  
"Alright, but don't push yourself. You'll be no good to us if your half  
dead." said Gene  
  
Aisha just nodded and fell asleep  
  
"Alright lets go." said Gene and with that the trio headed of to the tech  
shop.  
  
About 15 minutes later the trio had found the shop and could tell it was  
not the most reputable bussniess around. To tell the truth the place looked more  
like a biker shop then a cybernetics center. Dumpster full of who knows what sat  
all around and the neon sign above enterance blinked on at off quickly.   
  
"hmmm well not exactly the Ritz is it?" said Melfina  
  
"Well lets go find us a Growler" said Gene  
  
The trio walked in to find a grease covered man at the counter. "Yeah   
what do you need" beltched the man  
  
"a gas mask" muttered Gene  
  
"What?" said the man  
  
"What my freind here ment was we are looking for someone." said Suzuka  
  
"Really who?" said the man as he seemed intreged  
  
"A man named Growler" said Suzuka  
  
The man's expression quickly changed and he said "You better leave right  
now before I am forced to make you"  
  
Challenging Suzuka was not the brightest of ideas. Suzuka dashed around  
the conter and pointed her sword at him. "Where is he"  
  
"Oh please a wooden sword" said the man  
  
Suzuka then swung her sword obliterating the counter in the process.  
  
"What the hell! Rocky, Snarl, get you asses over hear I pay you for   
protection" said the man  
  
Two large ugly individuals then appered. One had a chainsaw for a hand  
and the other had a large blade coming out of each elbow.  
  
"Kill her!" yelled the man  
  
The pair then began to charge at her. Then Suzuka merely said "Gene"  
  
Gene then pulled to hand guns and with one shot a peice killed them. The  
pair fell to the ground with holes in their foreheads and all the man could do  
was let out a low groan.  
  
"Now where were we" said Suzuka as she picked up the man by is shirt  
  
"Growler is in the back room number 9." he said   
  
"Thank you" she said as she tossed the man out the window.  
  
"I think you enjoyed that a little to much Suzuka" said Melfina  
  
Suzuka just shrugged her sholders.  
  
As the trio made their way thought the dark passageways they finnaly came to  
room number nine. Gene once again pulled his guns as he and Suzuka leaned up against  
the door. Melfina was close behind but was sure to stay out of the way. "On three"  
said Suzuka  
  
"Three!" yelled Gene and he ran in the door, with an annoied Suzuka close  
behind.  
  
Upon entering the room, witch incedetly looked more like a landfill then a  
cyper operation room, they found a small man wearing a meatal face gurad as he used  
a blowtourch on a much larger man's arm.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't a large ugly guy with a busted arm. I'm  
willing to bet that your name is Growler" said Gene  
  
The large man looked up and said "Who the hell are you?"  
  
"My name is Gene Starwind and according to a very reliable soruce you took   
something away from me." said Gene  
  
"What would that be?" asked a confused and annoied Growler  
  
"A member of my family, now where is Jim" said Gene  
  
"Jim? Hey Joey, who is Jim?" said Growler as he turned to the smaller man.  
  
"I'm guessing its that kid we nabbed this afternoon" said Joey as he raised  
the mask.  
  
"Oh right, the one with the deep fried Ctarl Ctarl. That bitch reall trashed  
my arm ya know!" Growler said, now looking squarly at Gene  
  
"Spit it out ugly where is he" said Suzuka  
  
"He is right here!" yelled Joey as he turned the Blowtourch all the way up  
and sent a giant fireball at the trio.   
  
Gene and Melfina quickly dived out of the way, but Suzuka had other ideas.  
She jumped over the fire ball and quickly dived down on Joey with her boken. Joey  
litterally never knew what hit him. The boken slammed into his skull. Not enough   
force to kill him, just enough to give him a serious headache for the next year or  
so.  
  
The utter speed was enough to get Growler's attention. But when his best   
freind fell to the ground like a sack of potatos he became flat out pissed. "Joey!   
You bastards you'll pay for this" yelled Growler  
  
"No you will unless you tell us what you did with Jim" said Gene  
  
Growler then began to laugh. The laugh became louder and louder.  
and then he said "Time I let you know why they call me growler" and he then  
reared back his head and began to growl and then he roared. The roar was  
so loud it droped Gene to his knees instantly as he grabbed his ears in pain.  
Suzuka soon followed.  
  
However, with out Growler's knowledge. Melfina was unharmed and hiding  
close by. Being a bioandroid Melfina could regulate her sense. She could hear  
as carefully as she liked or not at all. It was like turn down the volume.  
  
Now Melfina was anything but violent, she would avoid fighting at all  
costs. Under normal circumstances she would stay where she was and hope for  
Gene's saftey. But today was anything but normal. Melfina searched through the  
trash bin next to her and found a large steel pipe. It did not take her long  
to figger out what should be done with it.  
  
As Growler continued to roar he failed to noticed Melfina creeping up   
behind him. The concrete walls were begining to shake behind Gene and Suzuka,   
Melfina knew it was now or never. She then jumped in front of Growler and before   
he had enoughttime to react Melfina jabbed the steel pipe into Growler's mouth,   
nocking out a few teeth in the process.   
  
Growler fell back the pipe still jammed in his face and finnaly shut   
up. Gene was happy to hear silence but he knew he didn't have time to wait.   
He quickly jumped to his feet and ran to Growler.   
  
As Growler pulled the pipe out of his face he was met by a caster   
gun pressed against his temple. Growler's face turned ghost white and he spit   
out the teeth Melfinaand nocked out.  
  
"Now you, your going to tell me where you took the kid or I am gonna   
pull this trigger. Then we get to see just how messy your face can really look."   
said Gene  
  
"Allright, allright" Growler said in a panic "This guy named Kaza he   
paid us to get him. We gave the kid to him a few hours ago. We took him to   
wharehouse 13 down by the waterfront. I swear!"  
  
"What did this Kaza guy want with Jim?" said Suzuka as she came to   
Gene's side  
  
"He just asked for a kid, he ussally pays us to bring him adults but   
this time he wanted a kid. We don't ask what he does with em." said Growler  
  
"If we don't get him back, I swear I will hunt you to the ends of the   
universe" said Gene as he reared back his right and and slugged Growler in the   
face obvioulsly breaking his nose.  
  
"Why not fire the Caster gun?" said Suzuka   
  
Gene then opened the barrel of the gun to show Suzuka it was not loaded.   
"Jim carries the caster shells." said Gene in a somber voice.  
  
The trio then walked out of the building now surrounded by spectators   
drawn by Growler's yell. When they cleared the crowd they found Aisha waiting   
for them.  
  
"Aisha what are you doing here" said Melfina "your hurt!"  
  
"Don't worry Mel, I'm a Ctarl Ctarl I heal real fast" said Aisha  
  
"Are you sure" said Suzuka, obviously thinking she was not  
  
"Of couruse Suzu, now have you found where Jim is?" said Aisha  
  
"Yeah, he is at the waterfront, wharehouse number 13." said Gene  
  
"Then lets go, if we don't get Jim back who will fix my gameboy!" said   
Aisha with a smile  
  
Gene nodded and began to march. He knew that Aisha was lieing. He   
susspected the others knew it as well. Aisha felt guilty about losing Jim and   
was hiding it with humor. It didn't matter if she was still hurting or not.   
She was going to save Jim or die trying.  
  
Chapter 3 is coming up.  



	3. the rescue

Here is Chapter 3  
  
The trip took longer then expected, after driving around in Jim's car  
for hours looking for wharehouse 13 they had finnaly found it. However, by the  
time they did it was well into the night. It was the late and saying the place  
felt creepy was an understatement.  
  
"Well are we ready" said Aisha impatently.  
  
"I suppose now is as good a time as any" said Gene  
  
The four then opened the door ready for war and instead found a hallway.  
The hallway was lined with steel and was obvious to all that it was a trap.   
  
"Well?" asked Gene  
  
"We might as well, at least we will have his attention" said Suzuka  
  
"I think we already have his attention." said Melfina geusturing to the  
camera looking at them.  
  
"hello we are looking for a Mr. Kaza" said Suzuka  
  
A voice via speaker then said "why would you seek DR. Kaza" said the male  
voice emphazizing the word Doctor.  
  
"We are fans of science we wish to speak with the great Dr. Kaza" said  
Suzuka  
  
"You do, well, you do. Of course you do, but how would they know. But   
how do they now. Yes they know." the voice rambled on  
  
Gene and Suzuka looked at each other with a sense of annoyance. It was  
perfectly clear that the good doctor was nuts.  
  
"Dr. Kaza I presume?" said Gene  
  
"yes, yes, yes........fans of science. You wish to see my work...yes, of  
course you do, yes see my work fans of science, work." said Kaza. Then suddenly  
a door opened at the end of the hallway. At the end stood a strange man in a   
white lab coat. His skin was pale and strechy. His face had a creepy smile while  
his right eye blinked on what seemed a reapeating patter.  
  
"Well this is one ugly mother fucker" said Aisha quietly  
  
"Yeah, well he is an ugly mother fucker who might have Jim so wait for  
my single to do anything." said Gene  
  
The group then walked after the man who led them into a dark room. When  
all four had entered the door behind them slammed shut behind them. Then just as  
suddenly a projector started up and began to play a movie on the wall.   
  
"The Space Forces yes......" said Kaza who appered from the shadows.  
"They gave me a job.....project Gilgamesh......a job. I was to make a bio  
warrior. Something strong and powerful that could be reproduced. I didn't  
know I was allowd to use real people against their will. They didn't tell  
me that. So they cut the ties to me......they let me go, they let me go.  
So I came here and wanted to finish. I tried.....I tried but I couldn't get  
it right. The minds wouldn't accept the information. See look." said Kaza  
as he pointed at the screen.   
  
The group was horrifed at what they saw. The men and women were  
seemingly turned into monsters, dead monsters. It was at this moment that  
group began to truely fear what happened to Jim.   
  
Kaza then continued his ranting "But then I understood. They were  
to old. There minds wouldn't accept the info all at once. I had to start  
with a young mind and work my way up. I have now susscued. I have already  
completed the body and soon I will have completed the mind. Then I will make  
clones and then the Space Forces will have to welcome me back. I'll go back,  
I'll go back, I'll go back."  
  
Aisha then snaped. She didn't wait for any signal and instead jumped  
over Gene and the others, landing in front of Kaza. Aisha bared her fangs and  
said "Where is the boy!"  
  
"The boy..the boy, yes, the boy is right here." said Kaza as he pulled  
away a black curtain.  
  
There to everyone's shock was Jim. He had been striped to his boxers and  
was floating in a tank (very simailar to Melfina's). He wore a air mask on his  
face and he looked as if he were sleeping. His body had been severly altered. His   
muscles were gigantic for an 11 year old. He seemed to have claws now and he had  
to gun like weapons on each sholder. He looked like a killing machine.  
  
Aisha stood their in utter shock, her face had gone ghost white. In her   
mind she replayed the events of eairler in the day. She had failed him, she always  
liked the kid. He was always kind and considerate. He worked harder then anyone  
yet still he remained the same old Jim, overly mature, always worried, and most  
of all ready to go attiute kept him as the heart and soul of the crew. She had  
often wondered what would happen if he was just a little older...But it was to   
late now. She had silently sworn to always protect her freinds and she had failed.  
  
As the rage mixed with greif grew inside her she began to cry and then she  
screamed. Before, Gene could stop her she jumped over his head and landed in front  
of the creepy scientist. She then grabbed him by the throat and lifted him into   
the air. "You sick son of a bitch, I'll kill you for this!" screamed Aisha  
  
"Aisha wait!" said Gene right before Aisha was to tear the terrifed Dr.   
Kaza to ribbions.  
  
"What?" asked a shocked Aisha  
  
"This bastard changed Jim, he is gonna change him back" said Gene  
  
"Change him back, but, but, but I don't want to" said Kaza matter of  
factly  
  
"Fuck what you want!" said Aisha, "You turn him back or I'll rip  
your heart out!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!" said the terrified Kaza  
  
Over the next few hours the doctor proceded to remove the vairous implant  
he had in Jim. The procedure was grusome at best and mosterous at worst. Suzuka  
insisted on watching the entire procedure as the other waited outside.   
  
After about an hour after sunrise Suzuka came to the door. "Gene, everyone  
wake up. Its finished."  
  
The group quickly ran inside to find Jim looking like his normal self. He  
was once again dressed and looked the same as always. However, he still seemed  
to be asleep.   
  
"Why isn't he awake?" asked Melfina  
  
"I have not given him the atidote yet." said Kaza  
  
"Then give it to him you monster" said Suzuka getting pissed  
  
"No, not yet. The mind is not complete" said Kaza  
  
"What?!" said Gene  
  
"The computer is not finished downloading the information into his mind.  
Once that is done I will wake him up" said Kaza  
  
"You son of.." said Aisha, however she was interupted by a loud beeping   
noise followed by a flashing red light.  
  
"Ah, speaking of witch, the download is now complete" said Kaza  
  
"Damn you, if you don't fix his head right now" said Aisha  
  
"Oh please, now your nothing" said Kaza  
  
"What?" said Gene  
  
"I have just implanted every known fighting style in this child's brain.  
He knows everything from simple human karate to Ctarl Ctarl Deathblade. He is  
now under my control. So put simply it will be a pleasure watching you die.  
Gilgamesh project activate. Codeword, Nightmare!" said Kaza with a mad tone  
in his voice  
  
Jim's eyes then popped open and looked at Kaza.  
  
"Kill them" said Kaza  
  
Jim then jumped from the bed and went right after Suzuka. Suzuka was able  
to dodge most of his attacks but she could not retaleate out of fear of hurting  
Jim. He was using some very advanced moves all aimed at Suzuka's head.  
  
"Jim, listen to me. You know me. I am your freind Suzuka please wake up"  
she said as she jumped and dodged.  
  
Then suddenly Aisha pounced on Jim from above. She pinned him to the   
ground and said "Jim I am so sorry, please wake up. Oh by the Gods I'm sorry  
Jim."   
  
Jim reacted strangely witch caught Kaza's attention.  
  
"Gilgamesh kill her" said Kaza  
  
Jim then sanped back into action as he bit Aisha hard on the had, forcing  
her to release him. He was about to attack again when Gene picked him up from  
behind and held him tight. "Jim, its me Gene. Wake up, your hurting your freinds.  
Come on buddy you and I have been through a lot worse then this" said Gene  
  
However, Gene's pleas were all for not as Jim simply back head butted  
Gene in the face and grabbed something from his cloak as he fell. Jim then jumped  
far away putting some distance between him and the others. He then raised his  
hand to show the group what he had taken. He held the caster gun.  
  
"My, my, you do have some interesting toys don't you" said Kaza  
  
Jim then reached into his pocket and pulled out a shell. He quickly  
put it in the gun and pointed it at the group.   
  
"What number was that?" said Suzuka  
  
"Don't know" said Gene "But I think were fucked"  
  
Then suddenly Melfina jumped in front of him holding her arms out  
  
Gene quickly paniced and screamed for Mel to move but she did not listen.  
  
"Jim listen to me, I don't know what this psyho has done to you. But you  
are still Jim Hawking. You are the best of us Jim. If not for you we would have  
never made it this far. You are part of my family Jim, the only family I have  
ever known. I know you would never hurt me" said Mel  
  
Jim seemed to falter but then Kaza yelled "Gilgamesh listen she is  
tring to confuse you fire the weapon"  
  
Jim then raised the gun and pointed it at Melfina's head  
  
"You are not Gilgamesh you are Jim Hawking and you don't have to do  
what he says" said Mel  
  
Jim then blinked a few times and lowered the gun. He then began to sob.  
  
Melfina was about to consloe him when Kaza yelled "You worthless little  
shit! You are my slave, you will do what I tell you. You don't listen to that  
darked haired bitch or anyone else here. YOU LISTEN TO ME!" screamed Kaza madly  
  
Jim then raised the gun again this time pointing it at Kaza himself.  
"Don't insult my family" said Jim and then he pulled the trigger.  
  
The blast was massive knocking the young boy to his rear. Meanwhile at  
the other end Kaza saw the wall of fire heading tworads him and all he could  
say was "Oh shit!" That was the last words of Dr. Kaza  
  
Meanwhile Melfina went to Jim who was still sobbing and when he saw   
Mel all he could say was, "Mel I wanna go home now"  
  
Fourth and final chapter coming up. 


	4. the cure

Here is Chapter 4  
  
  
Melfina sat their staring at the poor kid. Saying the last week had  
been tough for him would be the understatement of the year. Put bluntly he   
was in hell.   
  
Over the past week Jim had serious problems sleeping. Every time he  
did get to sleep he would wake up screaming from horrid nightmares. He was   
finnaly asleep but he was only out because of the tranquilizers given to him.  
In was not a long term fix, but for now it was better then nothing.  
  
Over the past week Jim had recieved almost round the clock care by  
the crew of the Outlaw Star. However Melfina and Aisha were doing a lot of the  
caring. Melfina had food at the ready any time Jim wanted some however he  
rarely ate or drank. He claimed not be hungrey or thirsty but the others had  
their doubts. It was just that he could not sleep. He had no energy.   
  
Medical scans done by Gilliam showed that physically he was fine.   
The problem was that Kaza's damage had been done in Jim's mind. Jim refused  
to speak of his nightmares but it was more than obvious they were horrid.   
He would wake up from time to time screaming at top of his lungs in terror.   
The crew seemed to be at a loss for ideas. But, Melfina was the exception.  
  
Melfina sat by the child's bed and was almost to the point of bawling.  
She just looked at his breakfest for that day. All he had eaten all day was  
half a bowl of ceral and half a glass of milk. He was just too tired to have   
more. She had been thinking about her plan for the past couple hours. She  
kept weighing the extreme risk against the idea of Jim forced to go through   
this hell.She then thought back to her beginings. The first thing she ever  
rembered was the Kay Pirates. They treated her like a tool at best. She was  
barely considered a living thing. Then there was Hilda she "liberated" her.  
But, even Hilda had trouble calling her a human. Next was Gene and Jim. At  
first Gene had trouble dealing with her but Jim was a different story. Jim  
had no trouble considering her a human. In fact it was he who first treated  
gave her something to call her own.   
  
When the group first arrived at Blue Heaven Jim was given the task of  
taking care of her for the day. In that one day Jim had done more for her and  
treated her better then any person had in her short exsistance. Jim bought  
her lunch and dinner, got her a place to sleep for the night and most   
imoportantly got her a new dress. For Jim this was no huge event but for Mel  
it was one of the most important days ever. For the first time she had   
something that was only hers and no one elses. Something to call her own.  
That day she more less bonded with Jim. Mel even offered to sleep with him that  
night. Not quiet understanding how the age system works. Melfina forced  
a smile as she thought of that night. It was as if she adopted him, or he  
adopted her, depending on how you look at it. Jim would always treat her right  
and would never take advatage of her.   
  
But now things were very different, since those early days the crew  
had truely become a family and had gotten to know each other farely well. But,  
now one member of the family was in danger. Mel knew she could fix him but  
if she made a mistake it would be over for the boy.  
  
Melfina then thought of what Jim would say if the roles were reversed.  
She then realized exactly what he would say. She then stood up and said   
"I have to try"  
  
Melfina then picked up Jim out of his bed and began to carry him to   
the cockpit of the Outlaw Star. However, Jim was heavier then he looked  
and Melfina was forced to stop and rest half way.  
  
While Mel caught a breath the voice of a familar Outlaw was heard  
"Mel....what are you doing?"  
  
"Gene, I.....I can't let this go on. I think I can help Jim" said Mel  
  
"What how?" said Gene  
  
"By taking him into my tank. Its like when I took you in to heal you  
of your poison. Its just this time its a mental poison not a physical one"  
explained Mel  
  
"WHAT! Then why didn't you just do this sooner." asked Gene  
  
"Because its risky. I don't know if I can fix the mind. If I make  
a mistake I might end up turning Jim into a vegtable." said Melfina  
  
"But why" said Gene  
  
"Because if Jim were in my place he would have to try. So I will to"  
said Melfina  
  
Gene took a deep sigh and said "Very well, lets go wake everyone up   
and then we'll give it a try"  
  
About a half hour later the entire crew was awaked to monoter Jim's  
vital signs while he was in the tank. Melfina said that she was not sure if  
they would be able to detect anything but either way Suzuka and Aisha wanted  
to be awake for this.  
  
Melfina stood above her chamber and took Jim from Gene.   
  
"Good luck" whispered Gene and he gave Melfina a kiss on the cheek  
  
Melfina then smiled and she sank downward as the others looked on.  
  
Minutes later Jim awoke. He found himself floating in a strange red   
aura. He was disoritanted to say the least. He couldn't quiet figure out what  
was going on. Then all of the sudden he realized that he no longer felt tired.  
"I'm not sleepy" thought Jim  
  
"Thats right Jim" Melfina thought back   
  
"Mel!?" thought Jim as he quickly turned around. However when he did he  
saw Melfina nude. Now this was nothing new for Jim. He had seen Mel nude on  
many occassions when she navigated the Outlaw Star. However now he was extremly  
embarressed. He quickly turned back away from her and thought "Mel, I......I  
am sorry"   
  
"relax Jim" thought Melfina with a sense of humor  
  
Jim then realized he was nude as well and quickly attempted to cover  
up. "Mel please tell me what is going on." thought Jim  
  
"I am here to help Jim. Remeber when Gene was poisned and I helped him.  
I am going to do the same with you" thought Mel  
  
"uhh?" thought Jim even more confused  
  
"Just relax Jim we will fight these demons together" thought Mel as she  
touched the back of Jim's head  
  
In a flash she could see inside Jim's mind. It was like another  
reality. But she could see why Jim was so afraid the pictures in his head would  
scare a horor author. Every sense in him was telling him to fight and kill. She  
was now truely amazied that he was able to suppress his rage and killer instict.  
She realized that she could delete all of the information. Just like a computer  
file. The problem was would she be able to delete it all, also would she delete  
some needed information and end up turning him into a vegetable.  
  
"I'll have to guess......to whatever Gods are listening...help me guess  
right" thought Melfina  
  
Meanwhile outside Mel's chamber the trio waited nervously. Gene was  
pacing back and forth, obviosly a nervous wreck. Aisha sat near the chamber  
enterance and seemed to be chanting some type of prayer in Ctarl Ctarl. She  
was also visibly upset. Suzuka also staid close by and kept her eyes on the   
chamber. She also seemed to be muttering something that could be considered  
a prayer.  
  
Suddenly the lid popped open and Melfina with Jim still in her arms   
arose from it. The others quickly went to her and said "well?"  
  
Melfina took a deep breath and said "Its alright....I think he'll be  
fine, now we must wait and see"  
  
The next morning Jim awoke to find the entire crew near his bed. Melfina  
and Gene sat against the wall both out cold with Mel resting her head on Gene's  
sholder. Suzuka sat in the corner near the foot of his bed boken in front of  
her sitting with legs crossed. She was asleep but to an intruder she might be  
considered awake. Aisha was also there she was literally right next to his  
bed curled up in a ball and purring quietly.  
  
Jim had little memory of the past week. He only knew one thing for   
certain and that was he was alive due to Melfina. Without her help he would  
have died or worse gone mad and forced Gene or Suzuka to stop him. Jim quietly  
tip toed over to where Mel was and shook her lightly.  
  
"Mel, please wake up Mel" said Jim  
  
Melfina was wozzy but when she realized who she was speaking to she  
snaped awake and practiclly yelled "Jim!" waking everyone else up in the process.  
  
Jim quickly continued "Mel, thank you. Thank you for saving me"  
  
Melfina was attempting to fight back tears of joy......and failing   
when she said "Anything for family" she then grabbed Jim for long and dramatic  
hug.  
  
Next was Gene who bent down to his young partner and said "Don't you  
ever scare me like that again...you hear" he said as he put his hand on his   
sholder.  
  
"I'll try" said Jim  
  
Gene then in a rare display of emotion grabbed Jim for a quick hug and  
patted him on the back.  
  
"Jim, I am very happy you are alright but you have been ill. You should  
rest" said Suzuka  
  
"Alright, but I am kinda hungry and" said Jim  
  
Melfina's eyes lit up and she said "I'll start breakfest" and in flash  
she was out in the kitchen where Suzuka and Gene followed.  
  
Jim just chuckled when her heard a stange but familar wine. "Jim, I   
know you can't forgive me but I am sorry. It was all my fault" said Asiha  
  
Jim turned to see Aisha crying. A sight he had never seen before.  
  
"Aisha are you alright?" said a concerned Jim  
  
"No its all my fault!" said a greif stricken Aisha  
  
"Aisha thats nonsense" said Jim  
  
"Not its not, if I had stopped those men or if I had left the arcade  
when you said so or" said Aisha  
  
"I forgive you Aisha" said Jim cutting her off.  
  
"You do!" she said  
  
"Of course" said Jim  
  
Aisha then ran up to Jim and kissed him dead on the lips. Aisha then  
realized what she was doing and suddenly stopped.  
  
Jim's face was so bright red you would swear he was really an apple.  
  
"Uh Jim....can we keep that a secret" said Aisha  
  
"No prob" said Jim obviously embarssed out of his mind  
  
Aisha then hugged Jim and they went to the kitchen.  
  
"Tonight, Jim I am going to cook you some Digi-double stew" said Aisha  
proudly as they entered the kitchen.  
  
"Hey I just came close to death I have no asperations to doing it   
again." said Jim  
  
"HEY!" said an annoyed Aisha as Mel and Gene laughed at the joke. Sazuka  
smiled and sipped her tea.  
  
Mel then turned away and whispered "To whatever Gods are listening,  
thank you"  
  
The End-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well thats it folks. Was it worth the read. Well thanks and be sure to write   
a review for me. Also be sure to check out some more of my fics.  
  
JAB MAN 


End file.
